


Places to Go

by niux



Series: JJ's Tumblr drabbles [9]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: DameRey, F/M, Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 07:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13806660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niux/pseuds/niux
Summary: For the tumblr drabble prompt "Why are we whispering?"





	Places to Go

**Author's Note:**

> For the tumblr drable prompt "Why are we whipering?" for @damerey-fanarts-universe. Hope you like it.  
> The rating goes to one dirty mention. It's my beta's fault. JK, LOVE YA @edenofalltrades, thank You.

 

The tight hangar was definitely overcrowded at the Arda base, which was both a good and a bad thing considering new recruits, but also the little space the bases had. Poe was absolutely overjoyed that not everything was lost for the Resistance and new human resources were actually gradually but steady flowing in, yet they were slowly running out of room at those bases. The Resistance was already scattered in different bases all over the Outer Rim, they surely could use a big, main one.

 

From his spot across the hangar where Poe was trying to fix one of the translation droids, he was also peeking at Rey through the crowd. He was watching her bustle around the Millennium Falcon, partly with amazement, partly with slight jealousy - it's been weeks since he had a chance to fly anything. However, Rey also knew her way around the ship and Poe had been impressed with her from the time of their first talk about fixing Falcon’s guns. Ever since then he appreciated spending time with her, either simply chatting or going on various missions. It was hard to miss that she was smart, tough, and pretty to add to it.

 

Poe was aware he had to keep his feelings for the Jedi at bay, but recently it used up a lot of his concentration. It was probably why he didn’t notice Finn approach his side at first.

 

„Here you go,” his friend announced, startling Poe and causing him to jump a bit in his seat at the table when Finn placed a couple of tools and parts in front of him.

 

Poe dragged his gaze away to look at Finn blankly. „Huh?”

 

Finn was definitely quicker. His eyes followed Poe’s stare, noticing Rey at the end of it. „The stuff you asked me to bring while I went to visit Rose?”

 

Realisation hit Poe too slowly. „Right! Thank you so much. Both of you,” he replied and immediately started examining the items.

 

„So,” Finn initiated still standing over Poe, pretending to watch him work. „What was that?”

 

„What was what?” the pilot answered vaguely while cleaning a droid part, eyes focused on his moving, dirty hands. Then he stood up and walked over to shelves, hoping to change the subject. „I think I need to visit Rose again, I’m out of grease.”

 

Finn narrowed his eyes at the obvious and cheap attempt at changing the subject and he followed Poe. He leaned on one of the shelves and rubbed his nose, before crossing his arms. „I see. It absolutely has nothing to do with the fact I witnessed your heart-eyes stare at Rey?”

 

Poe’s face reddened. He scowled and dragged Finn by the arm to the side, deeper into the storeroom. „Hey, speak a little louder,” the pilot hissed and looked around, whispering. „I don't think everyone on the base heard you.”

 

„Why are we whispering, though?” puzzled Finn asked quietly. „It’s not like she can hear us.”

 

„Well, I don’t want anyone to catch that. Plus, you never know with those Jedi mind tricks,” Poe breathed and gesticulated with a screwdriver in one hand.

 

Finn’s mouth twitched as he reined in a chuckle. „Poe, buddy, I don’t think that’s how it works.”

 

„Doesn’t matter,” Poe puffed out and started going through shelves anew. „I wouldn’t want anyone, especially her, to get the wrong impression. She is a Jedi and all...”

 

„Right,” Finn murmured with a disbelieving expression. „What is the impression?” he asked and followed Poe back to his work desk. When he scanned the area around the Millennium Falcon, Rey was nowhere to be seen.

 

Poe sighed and put down tools on the table to massage his temples, leaving a black smudge on his skin. „Last time I flew anything has been weeks ago. It’s nice to even take a peek while she’s at it.”

 

The look on Finn’s face softened. They still had so few fighters, mostly out of date machines and nothing this skilled pilot could use. „I’m sorry, Poe.”

 

Poe shook his head. „That’s okay, I shouldn’t complain. I’m already looking into the black market for an X-wing. Leia tells me to settle for an A-wing, but... BB-8 and I just so got used to Black One.”

 

„Finding one will be hard,” Finn admitted. „But as far as I remember Leia gave you some time, so I can help with searching.”

 

„I’m grateful, buddy,” Poe thanked and bumped Finn’s arm in appreciation.

 

They only managed to exchange smiles, when out of nowhere Rey appeared behind Finn. She definitely was in a good mood, and Poe was really glad to see her like this. The three of them talked a lot about what they’ve been through, especially since they became friends, and they all were aware of each other’s problems.

 

„Hey boys, what’s happening?” Rey bubbled as she stood between Finn and a sitting Poe.

 

An unconditional gulp throbbed Poe’s throat, his gaze tracing her figure from top to bottom. The way she carried herself definitely revealed a nightmare-free sleep. Instead of three bobs, that she rarely did these days, her hair was tied into a messy side braid, loose strands framing her cute face. She had the black, loose Resistance pants on, but his focus fell on the white top underneath blue-grey, see-through shirt on top of it. It surely wasn’t classic Jedi attire, underlining all the curves that made his blood rush south. He quickly looked back to her face only to find himself counting the tiny, warm-brown freckles across her face once again.

 

Finn cleared his throat, „Poe was just telling me how he misses flying.”

 

Poe felt a pang in his chest as the smile on Rey’s face faded, her shoulders dropping. „I’m so sorry, Poe.”

 

The pilot waved his hand. „That’s okay, I can be useful stationary too.”

 

„Wait,” Rey grunted and leaned over him. She must’ve noticed the smudge on his temple because she licked her thumb and rubbed his skin until it disappeared. Blood rushed out of Poe’s face at the feeling of her fingertips tracing his forehead.

 

The moment she straightened up Poe saw Finn’s knowing look.

 

„Hey Poe, did you ever pilot the Falcon?” Finn wondered out loud in a casual tone, at which Poe shot him a dirty look under Rey’s arm.

 

„I was about to give her a test ride!” Rey exclaimed and clapped her hands. „I don’t care what Chewie says, the transmitter needed a replacement.”

 

„No, I can’t,” Poe kindly refused. „If I damage it, Chewie’s gonna tear each and every limb off of me. Leia might do even worse.”

 

„Come on,” Rey laughed and grabbed Poe’s hand, making him stand up. „I’ll see to it she comes back in one piece. I can handle Chewie too.”

 

„I’ll sit this one out,” Finn announced, putting his hands up. „You know I hate flying, and I don’t want to witness the madness that’s about to happen in the cockpit.”

 

„Your loss,” Rey grinned and lead the way, never letting go of Poe’s palm.

 

Poe looked back with despair at Finn, only to find him mouthing ‘You’re welcome’ at him.

 

He had to admit, this wasn’t unfortunate at all.

  
  
  



End file.
